[unreadable] [unreadable] Over the past 10 years of our partnership with Muhimbili University in Tanzania, we developed a [unreadable] multidisciplinary team of investigators that advanced research and training through the design, implementation and reporting of studies that addressed major public health problems in Tanzania. We helped develop the physical infrastructure that is necessary for the conduct of ethical research, strengthened the laboratory at Muhimbili in the areas of immunology and virology, and further strengthened the library at Muhimbili. We propose to build on our past activities by developing a program to train future leaders in health informatics; such training can help improve public health by developing a cadre of professionals who are able to independently lead research and service programs. Public health professionals will obtain skills in theoretical and practical aspects pertaining to epidemiology, biostatistics, data management and public health surveillance. Training will be applied to three substantive areas that are identified as priorities in Tanzania namely infectious diseases, perinatal and child conditions, and non-communicable diseases. Training will be provided in Boston through a combination of degree programs (Master's and doctoral) and non degree postdoctoral fellowships. We will also carry out in-country intensive short courses to provide skills in these areas to a larger number of individuals. Boston-based training will aim at developing trainers in this field to be based at Muhimbili University. Training in Tanzania will be open to the wider public health community in and out of Muhimbili. We will regularly monitor our performance and strive to develop a system for sustainable [unreadable] training activities in Tanzania. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]